ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 18: The Crime Wave Grows
(S.T.A.R Labs. Darna is watching footage of feeding hyenas on the PC. She looks up when she hears the door open and stops the playback. She sees Alex Russo dragging Lex Luthor into the library and goes over to them.) * Alex: Hurry up. We gotta get him locked up somehow before he comes to. * Darna: Oh, my God, Luthor! What happened? * Alex: I hit him. * Darna: With what? * Alex: A desk. (Darna opens the cage door, and Alex drags him in.) He tried his hand at felony sexual assault. * Darna: Oh, Alex, the villain in him didn't... * Alex: No. (They arrange him on the floor of the cage.) No, but it's safe to say that in his animal state his idea of wooing doesn't involve a Yanni CD and a bottle of Chianti. (locks the cage) There, that oughtta hold him. Where's Lenat? * Darna: He got called to some teacher's meeting. What are we gonna do? I mean... how do we get Lamil back? (Lenat comes into the lab.) * Alex: Right now, I'm a little more worried about what the rest of the pack are up to. * Lenat: The rest of the pack were spotted outside Bud and Lou's cage. Boingo the bunny swore revenge on them. * Darna: Good! That'll show them. (Lenat is silent.) Did it show them? (Lenat exhales, but remains silent, searching for what to say.) * Alex: They didn't hurt him, did they? * Lenat: They, uh... ate him. (Darna has to sit down. She and Alex can't believe what they just heard.) * Alex: They ate Boingo the bunny? * Darna: Ate him up? * Lenat: The, uh, official theory is that wild dogs got into his office somehow. There was no one at the scene. * Darna: But Luthor didn't. (to Alex) He was with you. * Lenat: (sees Luthor in the cage) Oh. Uh, well, that's a small mercy. (Meanwhile, in the Dallas suburbs, Versad, Lamil, Arnor, Hanso, Beron and Danil sees Pokémon and Bakugan balls are scattered everywhere. The 6 Creeps were taken to hospital by multiple ambulances. The police are taking the injured to safe place. The mayor, Laura Miller, is with the warriors.) * Laura Miller: Holy perfect disaster! Would you look at this mess? * Versad: Sorry, Mrs. Miller. * Arnor: Well, The Flash better get started cleaning up in Oklahoma. * Danil: Too bad 25 people died in El Reno. * Lamil: Luckily, I made some of you get to safety in time. * Hanso: You mean, you rescued us? * Lamil: I guess you could say that. * Versad: Come on, guys. We have to get back to New York. Laura, we'll leave you here. You'd better start cleaning up. We'll be back in a few years. (They head through a portal and are teleported back to New York.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master